The Heirs
thumb|290px The Heirs ist ein südkoreanisches Drama mit den Genres Romance, School und Comedy. Details Englischer Titel: The Heirs Koreanischer Titel: 왕관을 쓰려는자, 그무게를 견뎌라 - 상속자들 / Wangkwaneul Sseuryeoneunja, Geumoogereul Gyeondyeora - Sangsokjadeul Andere Titel: The Inheritors Episoden: 20 Sender: SBS Ausstrahlungszeitraum: 09. Oktober 2013 bis 12. Dezember 2013 Ausstrahlungstage: Mittwochs und Donnerstags: 22:00 Uhr Originaler Soundtrack: Beschreibung The series follows a group of rich, privileged, and high school students as they are about to take over their families' business empires, overcoming difficulties and growing every step of the way. Kim Tan (Lee Min-ho) is a wealthy heir to a large Korean conglomerate called Jeguk Group.9 He was exiled to the U.S. by his brother Kim Won (Choi Jin-hyuk), who tries to take control of the family business.10 While in the States, he meets Cha Eun-sang (Park Shin-hye), who went there to look for her sister.11 Despite being engaged to Yoo Rachel (Kim Ji-won), a fellow heiress, Kim Tan soon falls in love with Eun-sang. When Kim Tan returns to Korea,he starts going to his former school 'the empire high', meanwhile Cha Eun-Sang also gets admitted to the same school as a welfare student, but then his former best friend turned enemy Choi Young-do (Kim Woo-bin) begins picking on Eun-sang to irritate Tan. Tension ensues when Young-do also falls in love with Eun-sang, and Kim Tan is forced to choose between responsibility of pursuing the family business or love. Besetzung Lee-Min-Ho.png|Lee Min-ho als Kim Tan|link=Lee Min-ho park shin hye.jpg|Park Shin-hye als Cha Eun-sang|link=Park Shin-hye kim woo bin.jpg|Kim Woo-bin als Choi Young-do|link=Kim Woo-bin kim-ji-won_1460585586_k5.jpg|Kim Ji-won als Rachel Yoo|link=Kim Ji-won Tumblr n0xmgpKNC21rcoad1o1 500.jpg|Kang Ha-neul als Lee Hyo-shin|link=Kang Ha-neul Kang-Min-Hyuk-Interview.jpg|Kang Min-hyuk als Yoon Chan-young|link=Kang Min-hyuk f-x-member-krystal-has-been-cast-as-the-leading-lady-of-a-chinese-drama.jpg|Krystal Jung als Lee Bo-na|link=Krystal Jung 2c0bc6bb6c9bb3128954acc48697a56e.jpg|Park Hyung Sik als Jo Myeong-su|link=Park Hyung Sik Fullsizephoto369877.jpg|Jeon Soo-jin als Kang Ye-sol|link=Jeon Soo-jin 536984809945463588 89f775f1 c.jpg|Cho Yoon-woo als Moon Jun-yeong|link=Cho Yoon-woo Fullsizephoto455529.jpg|Choi Tae-hwan als Lee Sang-woo|link=Choi Tae-hwan Choi-Jin-Hyuk-military.jpg|Choi Jin-hyuk als Kim Won|link=Choi Jin-hyuk Lim-joo-eun 1373929515 af org.jpg|Lim Ju-eun als Jeon Hyeon-joo|link=Lim Ju-eun Kim-Mi-Kyung-2.jpg|Kim Mi-kyung als Park Hui-nam|link=Kim Mi-kyung korea_11_sung-ryung-kim_chaser.jpg|Kim Sung-ryung als Han Ki Ae|link=Kim Sung-ryung photo185660.jpg|Jung Dong-hwan als Kim Nam Yoon|link=Jung Dong-hwan Bm020210.jpg|Hwang Bo-mi als Kang Ha Na|link=Hwang Bo-mi Yang-Seung-Pil-04.jpg|Yang Seung-pil als Hyo Joon|link=Yang Seung-pil Choi-Won-Young.jpg|Choi Won-young als Yoon Jae Ho|link=Choi Won-young Park-Joon-Geum-01.jpg|Park Joon-geum als Jeong Ji-suk|link=Park Joon-geum fullsizephoto333973.jpg|Kim Seung-wook als Jung Ji Hoon|link=Kim Seung-wook Baek.Seung.Hyun.00.jpg|Baek Seung-hyun als Sekretär Jung|link=Baek Seung-hyun Seo_Jin_Wook.jpg|Seo Jin-wook als Senior Geschäftsführer Park|link=Seo Jin-wook Yoon-Son-Ha-e1448895181505-680x500.jpg|Yoon Son-ha als Lee Esther|link=Yoon Son-ha Choi-Jin-Ho-01.jpg|Choi Jin-ho als Choi Dong Wook|link=Choi Jin-ho Seo_Yi_Sook000.jpg|Seo Yi-sook als Hyo Shin's Mutter|link=Seo Yi-sook Ra-Mi-Ran-759x453.jpg|Ra Mi-ran als Myung Soo's Mutter|link=Ra Mi-ran Choi Eun Kyung3.jpg|Choi Eun-kyung als Ye Sol's Mutter|link=Choi Eun-kyung Choi-Ji-Na-01.jpg|Choi Ji-na als Yoo Kyung Ran|link=Choi Ji-na jung-won-joong.jpeg|Jung Won-joong als Lee Chan Hyuk|link=Jung Won-joong Lee-Yun-Kyung-4.jpg|Lee Yun-kyung als Bo Na's Mutter|link=Lee Yun-kyung Yoon-Jin-Seo-02.jpg|Yoon Jin-seo als Cha Eun Suk|link=Yoon Jin-seo 841421_orig.jpg|2EYES als sie selbst|link=2EYES vixx-today.jpg|VIXX als sie selbst|link=VIXX btob.jpg|BtoB als sie selbst|link=BtoB Heechul.jpg|Kim Hee-chul als Music Program MC|link=Kim Hee-chul Kang Kyeong Heon.jpg|Kang Kyung-hun als Dong Wook's Geliebte|link=Kang Kyung-hun Wang-Ji-Won-1.jpg|Wang Ji-won als Yang Da Kyung|link=Wang Ji-won Lee-Hyun-Jin6.jpg|Lee Hyun-jin als Bo-Na's älterer Bruder|link=Lee Hyun-jin Park_Young-Ji.jpg|Park Young-ji als Da Kyung's Vater|link=Park Young-ji main_6박우천_d7097bc9d2b7599e1b8f.jpg|Park Woo-chun als Kim Tan's Cousin|link=Park Woo-chun 5fab5e10f85542b7325bc4f258dd0377.jpg|Lee Ga-hyun|link=Lee Ga-hyun (1998) dean_dawson_1463278362_91.jpg|Dean Dawson als Prof. John S. Keating (Stimme)|link=Dean Dawson iKON-Jung-Chan-Woo.jpg|Jung Chan-woo als jugendlicher Kim Tan|link=Jung Chan-woo 276ff964c98827bd04b4e0562933c5a7.jpg|Jun Jin-seo als junger Kim Tan|link=Jun Jin-seo yang_hyun_mo.jpg|Yang Hyun-mo als jugendlicher Young Do|link=Yang Hyun-mo Produktion Auszeichnungen Trivia Galerie Kategorie:School Kategorie:Romance Kategorie:Comedy Kategorie:Dramen Kategorie:SBS Kategorie:20 Episoden Kategorie:2013